


Coming back to stay

by Liaraandshrpard1



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Post-Game(s), Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liaraandshrpard1/pseuds/Liaraandshrpard1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After mass effect 3<br/>Attempted samara romance ME 2 and ME 3 (Citadel DLC)<br/>2 months after game<br/>Destroy ending</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming back to stay

Thessea 

Samara's apartment 

"Flare I am fine, it just seems something isn't right" Samara said. "I saw horrible things on earth, that must be the problem." She said. Withholding the truth. "There is something else that you are not telling me." Flare said. "You miss someone, don't you." She said. "Okay, that is it, but you wouldn't know him." Samara said. "Let me guess, is it that human man I met at the monastery?" Flare said. On saying that Samara went silent. "It is, but he is dead now." Samara said. "goddess, my mother, a Justacar, in love with the most well known person in the galaxy. Did he love you also?" Flare asked. "He made the first move, but I came to love him. I damed myself for not letting him get closer. He kissed me on the Citadel. I only saw him once more on the eve of the battle for Earth." Samara said on the verge of tears. When flare saw this she felt bad about what she asked her mother about. "I'm sorry mother I didn't intend to cause pain for you." Flare said. "I'm fine daughter." Samara said. "Let's just see what is on the vid screen." Samara said trying to divert attention away from Shepard. "Braking news. The Systems Alliance finally made it public that the newly promoted Vice admiral Shepard, they are only releasing this information now in fear of a Cerberus attempt on his life. His location and current status are unknown at the moment." Said the reporter. The words hit Samara like a brick wall. She then got up and went to start packing. "Mother? Where are you going?" Flare asked. "Packing for earth." Samara said in reply. "I'm also going with you." Flare said. "There is no way I'm getting you not to come with me, is there?" Samara asked the question she already knew the answer to. "No." Flare said. "Okay then, start packing." Samara said.


End file.
